The Guardian
by Lunadirah
Summary: A girl who's been travelling since she was three. Known as 'The Guardian' in the Bingo Book. She's seen and learnt a lot in her travels . This little kunoichi has seen a lot. But yet, has a lot more to learn and discover. Follow her story on meeting the members of rookie 9 Okey, I admit, I suck at Summaries. But, please read before judging me. *Puppy dog eyes*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO nor NARUTO SHIPPUDEN . It is own by Masahi Kishimoto. Not me. And i'm not gonna say this again because it's gonna be really troublesome if you ask me. I just own my OC's**

 ** _Edited by: ChloeLim3_**

Two ANBU ninja were resting under a tree, wounded badly after their last battle. One a silver head and the other a brunette. Cuts decorated their weak and tired bodies. With a sigh, the silver head shinobi with a wolf mask stood up and stretched, painfully.

"I'm gonna find some firewood or we'll get hypothermia, making our situation worse. Do you want me to patch you up now or after?" He asked

"After, I can hold a little longer. We need to make a fire before it gets dark." His brunette comrade replied.

With hesitation, the silver shinobi nodded and went for his search. A few minutes after he was gone, the brunette heard a rustle from a nearby bush. Out came a group of rogue ninjas.

"Well, look at here boys, a wounded konoha brat." The leader mocked

The leaf ninja frowned, sweating with fear for his life. Sure, he has been injured before and was still able to fight. But in this case, it was a harder task as he was tired from his last mission with deep cuts. The fact that this was more than 5 jonin rank criminal against one, was making the situation worse.

The rogue nin laughed boisterously at the brunette's attempt in finding an escape.

"Now now, we on only just want to kill you. Is all" The short rogue said satirically.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of shuriken came flying out towards the rogue nins. Thinking it was his wolf masked comrade, The brunette ANBU sighed in relief. But instead of his partner, it was a young masked girl.

"Oh look at what we have here, a little girl who wants to play 'ninja'" One of them mocked. The rear of the rogue nin laughed.

But with a clearer sight of the girl's mask, all, but one, stopped laughing. Their eyes widen at the revelation. Shocked, fear, confusion, were a few of what they felt.

"The Guardian!" They gasp

"Who's she boss?" The clueless rogue asked.

"She's 'The Guardian'. Anyone who has ever engaged in a fight with her always ends up in the verge of death. They either need too beg for mercy or-" He gulped and stuttered, "D-dies"

The man who asked scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"This little brat? You are joking right?"

The man walked up towards the girl, ignoring the protest from the others. He crouched to meet her height.

"Are you lost little girl?" He mocked,"Go on, give me your best shot." He fleered

Without a warning, the man was punched, flying backwards toward the tree behind him.

"You fucking bitch!" He seethe.

The man stomped lividly towards her. But before he could reach her, a chakra blade was stabbed deep into his stomach. His eyes widened and coughed out blood. No one even saw her move.

The girl tilted her head at the other rogues and said" Anyone else?"

They shooked their heads and fled. Dragging the stabbed man along with them.

She softly giggled and looked at the ANBU. She hold her hands up and walked towards him. He saw that she was heading his way and tensed up.

She said softly." I'm not gonna hurt you silly. Don't panic or else your wounds and cuts are gonna get worse"

He followed her instructions and let her come to him. But he still refuse to let his guard down. Her hand glow green and she started healing his injuries


	2. The Guardian: Tsuki

**The Guardian**

Name: Tsuki

D.O.B / Age : 1 January / 10

Height: 4"6

Family: N/A

Blood Type: O

Rank: Jonin

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Chakra Nature: Whind, water, Earth

IQ: N/A

Strength: Taijutsu

Weakness: Ninjustsu

Appearance: Red fringe with the rest of her, black in colour.

Silver eyes

Clothing: When on mission outside:

Grey turtleneck crop top

Kimono with gold trimming

Spandex high waist shorts

Finger-less gloves reaching her upper arm (Red)

Ninja sandals reaching her mid thigh (Black)

Leather holster around the right thigh

Mask ( Like kakashi's, Black)

Mask that covers the other half of her face

Casual/ Inside konoha:

crop sleeveless jacket with hood

black long sleeved top with wrapping around the stomach

Spandex high waist shorts

Leather holster around the right thigh

Mask ( Like kakashi's, Black)

Finger less gloves reaching wrist (Red)

Missions: S-30

A-28

B-30

C-40

D-80

 **Alright ! So this is my first ever book! yay for me me. Not really. So i made this idea when i was really bored one day at class and was reading one of many naruto fanfictions. So, I thought, why the heck not? Let's write a fanfic myself. And here we are!**

 **What do you think of my first Oc? You'll know more about her and her History. I suck at witing a story, so apologies lovelies!**

 **and a little warning, it's been a long time that i've ever read or watch anything naruto related. So, if the story line is a bit off, Sorry !**

 **.**

 **\- LunaDirah**


	3. Chapter 1

The nearby bush started to move as the brunette's comrade came out of it, holding a bunch of wood for the fire

"Okey, I think This is enough. Now let's bandage you up-" He looked up to see the girl kneeling in front of his partner.

He dropped the fire woods and pulled his kunai out, ready to fight when needed.

"No! wait, wolf, She's not hurting me. She's actually doing the opposite, she's healing me. Don't you remember her from the 'Bingo Book'!" The brunette exclaimed.

Behind his mask, his eyes widened as he look closely at her.

"Hello, I'm guessing that you have heard of me." she calmly not turning her head away from her task at hand.

She looked up and seeing as there was no reply from him and saw that he was also injured and offered ," Do you want me to heal you too?"

Wolf snapped out of his shock and denied her request," No, it's alright. However, it's an honor to meet you guardian, but, why are you here?"

Instead of her answering the question, his comrade was the one who replied for her seeing as she was busy healing him.

"There was a group of rogue nins that came. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead by now."

"Thank you guardian. For saving and healing him" Wolf thank, sincerely.

She shooked her head whilst finishing her work," It's no problem. Now, I don't care what you say, come and seat down and i'll heal you."

"Oh no, it's okey-" She ignored his words and pulled him gently to the ground next to the brunette.

After healing and bandaging up the both of them, she stood up.

"Now , that's all done, I better get going." She said. But before she could walk farther then three steps, they spoke up.

"Wait !"

She looked at them,surprised at their outburst, she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"How about you stay here and rest up? I know you barely pulled a muscle with the rogue and all. But I would really like to thank my savior correctly." The brunette suggested.

"You really want me to stay?" She asked, puzzled.

"Of course. I mean you are 'The Guardian'. But even the best, needs to take a rest once a while. Also, before you punched the rogue ninja, I saw that you were panting. I'm assuming you were doing something else before that." he stated nervously, thinking that she's gonna reject his request.

She tilted her head, contemplating about his request. To their surprise, she nodded. She went up to the fallen firewood that wolf have dropped. The silver head tried to get up to help but was stopped by her.

"It's fine, you are the one who are injured. This is the least I could do for letting me stay with you both." She explained.

" But you have helped us more than enough. I mean you have saved my life and healed both of us!" The brunette exclaimed.

She giggled softly and said, " I've done this since i was four. So it's basically my life." With a pregnant pause, she asked," May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything,"they replied in unison.

"I've traveled for a long time, and since I was 5, People have called me 'The Guardian'. I have yet question anyone of that title as i have never stayed that long to converse."

Both of them were shocked from her statement and the way she talk. The fact that she has traveled since she was that young. Even more younger probably, is astonishing. Even the way she talks so maturely, startled them. Recovering from their shock, The silver head replied,

"You are called by a lot of things. From 'The angel', 'The Protecter' but 'The Guardian' is the most constant. It's in the name itself. You are 'The Guardian' to everyone. You protect anyone that's in need of help. whatever shape or form. you are practically the one who everyone idolize. You are the one every little kunoichi wants to be beside the Legendary sannin, Tsunade. The distinct way to know that it's really 'The Guardian' that you've met, is the little crescent moon on your mask and on your necklace too. The say that you are very young. The youngest we have ever heard of your age was 6 years old. My I ask how old are you?"

She nodded her head and instinctively brought her hand to her necklace and answered," I'm currently 10 years old ninja-san."

"Oh! We didn't tell you our name didn't we?"The brunette realized. They book look at one another and simultaneously removed their mask off.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake-" The silver head said

The brunette smiled brightly and spoke up," -and i'm Tenzo."

The girl stared and decided that if they truly trusted her enough to show their faces and names to her, She should do so too. Plus, they seem trustworthy enough.

Slowly, she revealed the top part of her at her face, they both froze at her action. They knew that only a handful of people truly knew how how she looks like.

She raised her eyebrows, confused at their reaction, She continued pulling off her bottom mask. Both their eyes widen at her appearance.

'Beautiful' They both thought, blushing.

'The Guardian' was rumored to have an innocent beauty that you can't even believe you eyes. Both shinobi's eyes widen and they couldn't quite disagree with that have a fair, glossy skin. Silver eyes that wins over the stars that shimmers brightly under the moonlight. A cute button nose, and rosy pouty lips. When she broke into her smile, they can see her Shiny, halo-white teeth.

"My name is Tsuki." When there was no reply, she look at them confused."Are you alright? Both of your faces are red. Are you catching a fever?" She placed her hand hand on their faces, making them blush harder. "Your'e not warm though. Are you feeling unwell, sick? Do you want me to cook for you soup? It'll make you feel better. " She rambled on feeling distressed.

Kakashi stopped her quickly,"N-no, we're alright."

"You sure?" She asked still feeling worried for their health.

"Yes! yes, we are. Now, how about I start the fire and you go ahead and rest up. Okey? okey" He rushed as he went and lit the fire up.

She looked at him questioningly but just shrugged it off. She laid down, feeling exhaustion hit her.


	4. Chapter 2

The sun rose as its' brightness hits Tsuki's face, effectively waking her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly while stretching like a cat. She moved her head to see Tenzo, already wide awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He greeted warmly.

She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Good Morning to you too Tenzo-san. Where is kakashi-san?"

"Searching for food for us. After we have our breakfast, where are you heading next?"

Before she could reply, Kakashi arrived with food in his arms which he distributed to each of them.

"Arigatou, kakashi-san. Anyways, to answer your question Tenzo-san, I was actually heading to the land of fire to find a place to stay for a while."

"What question?" Kakashi asked.

"I was curious where she was heading to next. How about you come to konohagakure with us? You can live with either one of us. I mean only if you want to that is." Tenzo anxiously asked.

She thought of it for a while and made up her mind.

"Alright! But only if it wont be much of a bother to either of you."

"No, it wont" Both shinobi replied at the same time.

She replied with a appreciative smile, Making them blush

'so cute' they thought.

Puzzled, she asked," Your faces are red again. Are you sure that you have not caught a cold?"

The both stood up, "Yeah, we're alright! Now, come on, we better head off." Kakashi blurt out.

"Wait! let me change first. I don't want anyone to recognize me." She went to pull her top off but was stopped by the both of them.

"W-what are you doing ? Don't want to wait for us to turn around? or even change behind a tree! " Tenzo cried out.

"Why? i'm just changing my top" Before they could protest further, She pulled her top off. Both males immediately turned around, showing the girl their backs, Blushing. Hard.

Shrugging off at their action, she quickly changed and sealed all her things into her scroll. Putting her necklace under the top.

"Come on, let's go! I've never been to Konoha before. What's it like?" she ask, intrigued.

Kakashi and Tenzo smiled at her eagerness. Sometimes, they forgot that even though she was one of the strongest ninja, She's still a child at heart.

They both told her about the land of fire and chatted about other things while walking towards their destination.

* * *

"There, We are reaching Konoha. You can even see the gates from here." Tenzo said.

"Really?! Where?" She excitedly asked.

The two males chucked. Kakashi ruffled her hair. Picking her up bridal style, tenzo ran up the gates with Tsuki in his arms. She squealed and clung to his neck.

"Tenzo-san! Give me a warning next time. I could feel me getting a heart attack, ya know !" The little kunoichi joked. Tenzo laughed at her reaction running faster.

When he reached the gates, he let her down to her feet. The two guards on the gate woke up from their nap when the heard them coming and both of them walked towards them. They saw that it was Tenzo and a little (who is showing her back at them.) with kakashi just a few feet away from the both of them, Walking leisurely nearing the gates.

" Wow, thank you so much for leaving me behind." Kakashi said sarcastically.

The Kunochi giggled and teased Tenzo," Say that to Tenzo-baka here."

Tenzo gasped dramatically, putting his hands where his heart are place.

"Well i'm hurt little missy."

Her giggles turned into full blown laughter. Making both Kakashi and Tenzo grin, blushing slightly.

"Ohayo, Tenzo, Kakashi, and who's this?" The guard with a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose asked.

She turned around to ward the voice and smiled brightly at them." ohayou gozaimasu, My name is Tsuki."

This result in both of the guards blushing red.

Chuckling slightly, Both kakashi and Tenzo shook their heads at the oblivious girl.

"Now, now. Izumo, Kotetsu, we need bring this girl here to see the hokage." Kakashi explained, with amusement lacing through his voice.

Without a word, Both guards nodded soundlessly, blushing still.

She tilted her head and followed both ANBU shinobi.

"Why were their faces red like guys did before? Is there a fever running around? I mean if there is, it's very bad to continue working when you are unwell." She rambled, concerned for their health.

Both males chuckled at innocent kunoichi.

"No there's no fever running around. You'll understand it when you are older. Now, don't think too hard about it. We're almost at the tower."

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." The Hokage called.

"Oh, hello kakashi, Tenzo, You are done with your mission. But, who is this that you've brought along with you?"

The girl step in front of the hokage.

She bowed and spoke up,"Ohaiyo Hokage-sama, My name is Tsuki."

* * *

 **Tsuki is such an innocent girl. You can't really blame her though. Not a lot of people who she meets along the way would want to give her 'The Talk'. You will know her story in a few more chapters. I know i'm stalling. But, i'm still trying to make up her history. I suck at writing, so it'll take a while. Or not. Depends if any idea pops up in my head.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-Lunadirah**


	5. Chapter 3

She bowed and spoke up,"Ohaiyo Hokage-sama, My name is Tsuki."

The Hokage smiled gently at Tsuki."It's nice to meets you Tsuki-chan. But, may i know how old are you? and what exactly brings you here?"

She replied," I'm 10 years old Hokage-sama. I'm here to find a place to stay,If you give me permission that is."

"Of course dear, but where are you parents?" He asked.

She smiled sadly at the question and said with a serious face.

"Can you keep this between us? You too kakashi-san, Tenzo-san. If you have anyone else that you trust most Hokage-sama, you may bring them in. I know how most kage are very cautious about bringing newcomers into their village."

The Hokage look at her skeptically, he followed her orders.

"Alright, if you say so. Kakashi, may you please bring in Ibiki and Inoichi here" The Hokage instrusted.

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi bowed 'poofed' away coming back with two man in tow.

Both men bowed to the Hokage in respect.

"Tsuki-chan, this is Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka" The Hokage introduced.

"Not to be rude or anything Hokage-sama, but why were we called to come in here?" Ibiki asked.

"Little Tsuki here wants to show me that whatever she's gonna say is not a threat to the village. I trust you both to see that her words are trustworthy ." He informed, getting nods from both of them.

"First, I would like to introduce myself properly." She pulled her bottom mask up, Making the two shinobis that just entered tense up. Then she put her top mask on.

" Ohayo Gozaimasu, My name is Tsuki or what you may know me as, 'The Guardian'" Tsuki introduced herself.

The Hokage, Ibiki and Inoichi's eyes widen in recognition.

"B-but, you are just a young child. So all those rumors are true then." Inoichi stuttered. Whispering the last sentence.

"Every village that i've went to, I'll reveal to the ones who i have truly see worthy and whoever seem trustworthy enough to know about me. I will stay in the village when i'm ready to move on or if i see that i've brought danger in the village. I would never want to bring any trouble." She informed, removing both her masks. "With that said, from the point I've entered this room, you have given me the aura that you truly are a kind-hearted man. If i may, would you give me permission to live here? In exchange you may know a little bit of my history. You may also give any mission that you would want help with. I've traveled a long way and have learnt things that would be useful in your village. Whether it would be a measly D-rank mission to even assassination of any sorts. I would gladly give you a hand."

"Yes, I would approve your stay here in the village. I also accept you offer in giving a extra hand and of your history of yourself. But only if you are certain on telling us you story, then you may go ahead ." The Hokage said, With a sigh, she told them parts of the story of her life.

* * *

 **Okey, so this is kind of short. But, i have got no more idea on what i would write though. Apologies Lovelies. But yeah, hope you like it.**

 **What do you think of my Oc so far?**

 **And next chapter will be "The Story Of 'The Guardian'"**

 **-Lunadirah**


	6. Chapter 4

_**The Story of The Guardian: Tsuki (Part 1)**_

 **[Tsuki, 0 days old]**

A woman was walking through the forest to harvest some herbs but was stopped by a baby's cry. Hesitantly, she walk towards the cry and saw a small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Gasping, the woman hurriedly pick the her up and shushed softly to the girl.

After she was calmed down and was sleeping peacefully, snuggling near the woman's chest, she inspected the baby. She looks like she was just born just hours ago.

The baby girl was an odd appearance. She have red colored hair where the fringe should be, with the rest of her hair black as night. An odd combination to have, but it somehow fits the girl. On top of the girl's chest lay a small necklace with a pendant shape of a crescent moon.

The woman proceed to walk home, the girl in her arms, Herbs long forgotten. The woman went into her empty house and walked towards her room, flicking the switch on.

Gently, she placed the girl down. Staring fondly at the baby girl, she decided,"Welcome home, Tsuki."

 **[Tsuki, 1 year old]**

"Mama, mama! Look what Tsuki have drawn, mama !" The 1 year old excitedly showed proudly at her little drawing.

The waman smiled at her daughter fondly. The drawing consist of the mother-daughter duo. They were placed in the flower field where they would always have a picnic at.

"It's beautiful my angel." The mother complimented.

The woman have never once regretted her decision in adopting her little angel sent from above.

Tsuki was one of the most brightest child she have ever met before. She started crawling and walking in at just 3 months old. Her first word being 'mama' , was when she was 5 months. She even started speaking in proper sentences in 7 months. She also found a great interest in reading and learning new things. Which was odd for a young child as young as her.

Tsuki was never fond of dolls or any kind of toys that a child her age would. But whatever she likes, her mother would encourage her anyways. whether it's an oddity or not. She loves her daughter nonetheless

 **[Tsuki, 2 years old]**

"Mama, can you teach me the medical staff that you always do. I want to be really good. So when mama is hurt, I can help make you feel better. Also I can help myself and mama wont be bothered too much by Tsuki" Tsuki stated.

Her mother chuckled and nodded.

"Sure my angel. But listen to me honey, don't ever think that you will be a bother. You r my daughter. I will do whatever it takes to protect you from danger of any kind. Big or small. Now, go ahead and shower first. After that, we will start our lesson."

T can help make you feel better. Also Tsuki jump excitedly as she went to take a shower. Not wasting any time so she can get to learn something new that can help people feel better.

 **[Tsuki, 3 years old]**

Tsuki was coming home after picking up the herbs that her mother have told her to harvest.

"Mama, I've brought all the ones that you asked for." Her smile dropped at the sight in front of her.

Her mother's bloodies body. Deep cuts decorated her entire body. Bruises and wounds that would take days to heal. Tsuki quickly ran towards her mother, dropping the herbs onto the floor. Tears pouring down her cheek falling onto her mother face as the little girl hugged her mother to her tiny body.

"Mama,mama! Please don't leave me. I can patch you all up and we'll be happy again. Mama!" Tsuki cried out.

Her mother's eye opened painfully. Feeling the blood get her, she felt weaker with each minute pass. She look at her precious daughter lovingly, knowing that it'll be the last time the she will ever get the opportunity to see her daughter anymore.

But even though she felt her physical pain was burning each one of her senses, it pains her more to know that she will have no choice to leave her daughter to fend for herself in the harsh cruel world alone.

"My angel, I want you to run away from this place. There's someone that wants to hurt you. They have yet to know what you truly look like. So please Tsuki , run my clever girl and please do remember **( A/N: 'Run you clever boy and remember'**. **haha okey Doctor who moment,sorry,please proceed.)** that i love you my little angel." A single tear slipped down her face as she took her last breath.

"No! Mama!" Tsuki cried her heart out for the only family she has ever known, whilst hugging her mother tightly.

After a few hours of crying, she laid her mother gently down. With a final kiss on her mother's forehead, She quickly went to her room. She took out a bag from under her bed and took any important essentials for travelling and her things that are important to her in a change of clothes and changing into it. She went into her mother's room and took her mother's favorite kimono and put it neatly into her bag with the crescent necklace her mother found on Tsuki's chest when she was a baby.

With that, she exited the house, bidding farewell to the only place that she has ever called

* * *

 **Alright ! Part 1 of her history is done! I was quite nervous writing down this because i suck at writing sob stories and all that shit. Same goes to fighting scence So that's a little warning for future chapters.. hehe**

 **-Lunadirah**


	7. AN

**So, I will be quite busy with my assigments and projects at school since i'm at my second and final year of college. I hope you can be impatient if I suddenly go M.I.A.**

 **I'm also a bit stuck on where I would want my story to go. But, right as I am studying,i'm also actually writing this story(on paper so you know, I wont forget it and all). So, fingers cross that I can update sooner than later.**

 **What do you think of Tsuki's battle outfit? I suck at drawing ( even though drawing is part of what my course in college). I tried my best and i'm still thinking of what Tsuki looks like. I'm still drawing her out and all that jazz.**

 **Comment if you have any opinion on who you would like Tsuki to be with. And! Tell me why you want to pair her up with whoever you have chosen.**

 _ **See ya lovelies**_

 **-Lunadirah**


	8. Chapter 5

_**The Story of The Guardian: Tsuki (Part 2)**_

 **[Tsuki, 5 years old]**

Two years passed since her mother's death and her travelling.

She met a lot of varities of civilian, Kunoichis and shinobis of many kind. She was injured more than often in her two years of travelling. Feeling thankful for her mother's lesson in lesson in medical.

She started wearing a mask for the bottom half of her face just so that no one will be able to recognize her whe's not in battle.

She was trained by some of the ninjas that she has met along the way for her own protection. She started training on her own for most of her travels when there's no one to teach her. Going in and out of libraries that she come across to learn jutsu and new taijutsu techniques.

Helping anyone that she pass through that who are in need of help.

[Tsuki, 7 years old]

Tsuki was surrounded by a group of chunnin criminals. She may be in higher rank compared to them, but she was seriously wounded by one of them who did a cowardly move. He struck a kunai when she was not looking. Apart from that note, she was weak from the lack of sleep and food intake.

"Oh, lookie here boys, 'The Guardian' is in pain. Boohoo. wanna cry to mummy?" One of them mocked.

"I would, but sadly, she's dead. unless you have a way for me to interact wih the dead." She tried to escape but was stopped by a blade that was placed near her throat.

" Oh calm down 'Guardian', Don't rush. we just wanna have fun Shall we ?"

He went towards her but was stopped by a familiar sword.

"It's The Kubikiribocho! It belong to one of The Seven Ninja Swordsman, The Demon Of The Mist, Zabuza Momochi !" One of them exclaimed in fear.

The said swordsman was standing on top of the tree branch with a little boy by his side who was wearing a mask.

" Now are you seriously cornering a small vulnerable girl? How pathetic are you?"

The chunin ninjas got their weapons ready.

"I don't think you'll win Zabuza. We win you over number. 7 against you'll loose." The leader ssaid with clear uncertainty.

" Are you sure about that?" after he said that, the chunins was surrounded by mist along with the girl. They were soon introduced with his most renowned skill, the silent killing.

Shortly, one by one, all the chunin shinobi fell to the ground, dead. The mist cleared, leaving the kunoichi left.

" Hello little girl. May I ask why you are here alone? And why did they call you 'The Guardian'" The masked boy asked.

"Wait, 'The Guardian'" Zabuza asked, intrigued. This little girl was the famous 'Guardian' in the Bingo Book? No wonder she was familiar to him.

'Interesting' Zabuza thought.

Before she could reply,she fainted from exhaustion. The boy caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Come on Haku, let's bring her so we can bandage her up " Zabuza ordered.

"Hai Zabuza-san."

 **[5 months later.]**

She has stayed with zabuza and haku for 5 months. During those months, they trained her on how to wield a sword and to throw a senbon.

They bonded with to her and to her they were her family that she always wanted. Zabuza had become her dad while haku became her big brother. A family that she has missed having. Haku who she have made a close relationship with, has made her a mask that covers the other top half of her face. She loves it so much that she made him a chakra necklace , to show him her gratitude. But, all good things always have to end somewhere.

When they were fighting off a group of ninja who were paid to assassinate zabuza,one of them recognize tsuki's necklace.

He knocked her out when she was too busy with the other ninjas and took a hold on her limp body.

"Retreat!' He commanded.

Zabuza and Haku both did not realize that tsuki was taken, as they were still fighting off the others.

After when they had retreated, Haku tried searching for her, but failed.

"Zabuza-san, where's Tsuki?" He asked, worried.

Zabuza eyes widen and looked around frantically.

"Tsuki, brat, Hikari! Shit! I think the f****rs took her. Spread out. If we search for them, we'll be able to find Tsuki." he commanded.

With a nod from Haku, They both separated and went to search for her.

But in the end of the day, They got no result in finding her. For the whole week, they both went their ways high and low to search for her. But after numerous fail in finding her, they stopped but not once have they forgotten about the little girl who they considered a little sister and daughter.

 **(Back to Tsuki)**

Tsuki stayed still after she have regained consciousness but she did not open her eyes. While they were still thinking that she was still out cold, she tried to think up an escape plan.

when they got to their spot to rest up, they tied her up to a tree.

"'The Guardian', Pathetic. She's just a small pitiful little girl that's playing ninja" One of the jonin sneered.

All of them laughed as one of them went to search for firewood.

"I wonder what she looks like." The bulky one thought out loud.

" Let's look, maybe we can have some fun before we get our reward. But we must be quick before the other guy stops us." The lanky one suggested. All the others nodded in agreement, Feeling excited.

The bulky one went to open her mask, but was kicked on the crotch. Hard.

'Ouch, I really hope i did not kicked too hard. But then again, he did deserve it.' Tsuki thought to herself.

"You f****ng b**ch !" His hand reached out to slap her but before he could, he was kicked on his left side of his body.

Tsuki took out the small shuriken that she always hide on the wrist of the glove's sleeve and cut the rope.

She added chakra to her legs and gave a round house kick to one of them

She backflipped when two of them tried punching her. When they realize of each other's action, they accidentally punched each other on the face.

Tsuki tilted her head at their felt someone's chakra coming from behind her. She duck and punched his stomach with a chakra filled fist. Making the men fly backwards, unconscious. After all the jonin were knocked out, seconds later, the men who was task to take firewood came and saw the scene in front of him. Bodies of his comrade laid on the ground, out cold.

"Are you guys really jonin? I'm confused and a little disappointed." Tsuki said, dejected.

The men dropped the wood and tried to escape but was soon caught in her arms.

Holding a kunai to his throat, She asked," Hey mister, do you remember where you left zabuza and the other boy? I'm not really good with directions."

N-no, I don't. Please don't kill me 'Guardian. P-please I had no choice but do this. I needed the money." He begged.

Under her mask, she frowned in confusion." Oh silly mister. why would I kill you? I mean sure, the path you have chosen to get the money is wrong. But everyone has its' reasons behind every action. Even though the reasoning has other better solutions, it's still instinct especially when it's the last resort, is it not?So, why should I kill you for living?"

"W-well you killed the others. S-so-" He was stopped by her gissles.

"No I did not kill them." Removing the kunai from his throat, She continued," They are unconscious. I only hurt them a little because they were planning to do nasty staff with me. Especially the big guy, He's gross." She shivered playfully.

"But I do need to knock you out. I don't want you to follow me. So, I'm sorry for this mister ninja."

Before he could protest any longer, She pressed his pressure point on his neck, effectively knocking him out.

She place a wad of money in his pocket with a note attach.

 ** _" Mister Ninja,_**

 ** _Hope you use the money wisely. You seem like a good guy. So i leave you with some money to go by._**

 ** _I trust that you are wise guy who is just in a wrong path. I may seem like a bipolar child but trust me when I say_**

 ** _that I truly believe that you are better than being a criminal. Aren't you tired of running from your crimes and_**

 ** _doing things that i know you will regret the next day?_**

 ** _Good Luck,_**

 ** _'The Guardian'_**

Soon after that, she tied the others up and left.

 **[Tsuki, 10 years old]**

3 years passed and she has yet to meet zabuza nor haku. She was disappointed in her failure to meet her dad and brother. But, she continued her travels as usual, hoping with all her luck that she would bump into them someday.

In the years she's been travelling, she has met several wonderful people. From legendary sannins to jinchuurikis. From a small village hero to kages of different villages that she passes by.

Right now, She was just finished helping a group of women from being used for prostitution and slavery. She had to fight jonin ninjas which took longer than she have expected. But, in the end, she won the fight. She was thanked with hugs of gratitude .

She gave them enough money that could hopefully last for a few months and directions to a nearby small village. After that, she left to head toward the land of fire.

However, her travels was halted when she saw a group of rouge ninja surrounding an injured leaf ninja. With a tired sigh, she threw a bunch of shuriken towards the rouge before revealing herself.

* * *

 ***Phew* That's the longets that I have posted now huh? It took a long time to think up of her history and all. Anyways, I actually got a bit of writer's block when I was writing this. Got stuck somewhere and had to re-write more than once. Hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if i do like it much.**

 **See ya lovelies !**

 **-Lunadirah**


End file.
